


Sleeping Beauty

by Spoonsandthings14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Sleeping Curse, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsandthings14/pseuds/Spoonsandthings14
Summary: The reader is a Winchester sister and falls under a “sleeping beauty” type curse whilst on a hunt for a witch.





	Sleeping Beauty

“I really hate witches,” Dean grumbled, gun facing the ground as you both stood, hugging the side of the house. You tilted your head up slightly, waiting for a noise but heard nothing.  
“I dated one once, it was pretty normal actually,” You paused a moment, lightly moving your finger pressed against the gun, before continuing, “Well, I found a head in the fridge once but I don’t think that anything to do with her being a witch,” Dean looked at you with an odd expression but before he could remark the sound of a gate swinging closed caught both of your attention and you set of running. A dark-haired woman of medium height was running at full speed. The tail of her oversized shirt billowed slightly behind her and you followed as closely as you could with Dean right on your heels. You briefly saw a glimpse of Sam, Cas, and Lucifer out of the corner of your eye as they ran from the opposite side of the house. Cas joined your hunts most of the time but Lucifer was rather new. He had been left in the bunker so that he could be watched, why, you weren’t entirely sure. There was something about Chuck needing him to be there and a grumbled reference to an angel babysitter. Your brothers, for the most part, kept their distance from him and Cas always had this sort of glare directed at him but you never minded him. He had been taken aback by your friendliness but began to warm up to you as the weeks past. There had always been something about him that drew you to him, not that you would admit that to him or to your brothers who nearly combust with a smile thrown his way.   
Your breathing became heavy and you could feel your heart beating loudly in your chest as the witch turned the corner. You raised your gun and followed her around the corner, expecting her to be on her way down the road but instead, you found her standing only a few feet from you. The last few words in Latin echoed as they fell from her lips and suddenly something hit you in the gut, knocking the breath out of you as you fell to the ground, warm from the sun. For a moment all you saw was a hazy green as a sort of blue cloud washed over your vision, mingled with the sun’s yellow rays. It was like electricity running through you, starting at your stomach and radiating outward until everything faded to black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at you, fast asleep on the couch in the bunker. Cas stood to his side, his brow creased and Lucifer leaned against the wall behind them. It had been hours since the chase and you had shown no signs of waking.  
“So get this,” Sam rounded the corner and stopped on the other side of Dean, with a book, who’s binder was falling apart in sections, in his hand, “There’s an ancient sleeping spell that seems to match what’s happened. It’s sighted as being an inspiration for Perrault’s work. I think that’s what’s going on here.” He closed the book and looked between Dean and Cas.  
“So what we’ve got a sleeping beauty on our hands,” Dean asked, his worry only lessening slightly as he seemed annoyed, gesturing to where you lied. Sam nodded and Dean rubbed the back of his neck again, turning to Cas who had his head cocked to one side.  
“Sleeping beauty,” He questioned  
“Ya, uh, you know Sleeping curses true loves kiss, all that Disney shit,” Cas nodded at the foreign context, still a little confused at the reference, “So what are you saying Sammy, we need a Prince for our sister,” Dean laughed but Sam opened the book again, his finger tracing the lines of its text. Lucifer snickered slightly and Dean jerked his head around with a glare.  
“It’s a really old text Dean and the translation is shotty. It doesn’t seem to say anything about a cure.”  
“Great that’s just,” Dean threw his hand up in frustration, “Freaking fantastic.”  
“According to this story, she needs the kiss of royalty,” Cas asked.  
“No, in the Disney version she’s woken up by true love’s kiss,” Sam explained and Cas nodded.  
“Does she have a lover,” He asked rather bluntly, causing Lucifer to let out another laugh behind them and Dean to clear his throat.  
“No, she does not have a lover,” Dean concluded rather quickly.  
“There has gotta be somebody, Dean,” Sam put the book down on a table near him.  
“This is stupid, how do we even know this is gonna work. You said it yourself the translation is shotty.”  
“We have to try,” Sam responded, earning a groan from Dean, “ What about Cas?” Dean’s eyes snapped up to Sam in Surprise, before turning to Cas who wore an equally shocked expression.  
“We are friends Sam, I hardly believe I am her true love,” Cas defended and Dean seemed to agree.  
“I’m just saying it’s worth a shot,” Sam softened his voice and looked down at Dean.  
“Fine,” Dean groaned, “Give it a shot Romeo,” he gestured to Cas who moved awkwardly closer to where to were lying. His body was stiff as he bent down and left a light kiss on your slightly parted lips. Nothing. You continued to lie motionless, except for the rise and fall of your chest. Dean laughed again, a frustrated sort of noise.  
“See,” Dean began, “The cure has to be something else. Cas is the only one we could have tried.” Cas’s brow furrowed again in momentary thought.  
“Not everyone,” He reluctantly said  
“It can’t be me or Dean, (y/n) is our sister,” Sam stated but Cas’s eyes were looking past both of them to the Archangel against the wall. Both of them followed his gaze and seemed to understand what he meant at the same time.  
“No,” Dean’s voice was firm and nearing angry, “No way.”  
“Well, me and (y/n) have always had something,” He held his hand up and wiggled his fingers as if searching, physically for the word, “special,” His eyes fell to Dean’s gaze that seemed to try and kill him using just his will.  
“I’m not fond of the idea Dean, but if there is the slightest chance of waking your sister then we should take it.” Dean stepped to the side, gesturing his hand to you and Lucifer walked passed him with Sam’s similarly dangerous gaze following him. Lucifer looked down at you and tried to repress a smile, glancing up at the boys who looked on, bodies stiff and jaws set. Placing his hand, lightly on your cheek, he leaned down and pressed a chilled kiss to your lips. You still didn’t move an inch.  
“See, it was-”  
“Lucifer?” Dean was cut off by your voice. You blinked the sleep from your eyes as you looked up at the bewildered archangel. His lips curled into a smile as you sat up, turning to see your brothers and Cas, all with dropped jaws.


End file.
